Los detalles de un Potter
by HRHED
Summary: Una forma distinta de James y Lily. Cambio de punto de vista, ahora no es James el enamorado, ahora es Lily. ¿Alguien cree que no estaban enamorados desde el principio?
1. Chapter 1

Aquí tienen, como prometí, los detalles de un Potter. Será de la misma forma que Los detalles de una Evans, pero son historias paralelas.

Besos!

1

Ver un partido de Quidditch nunca me ha atraído en demasía. Pero mi mejor amiga esta enamorada del estúpido Guardián, el imbécil amigo de Potter, Sirius Black. Y como mejor amiga que soy, cumplo órdenes y la acompaño a ver los partidos juntos con otros fervientes seguidores de Gryffindor.

Nos sentamos en primera fila, ella con una gran pancarta dónde pone " I want to be a Black" en letras rojas y doradas. Mi amiga es extremadamente lista e inteligente pero cuando se trata de Sirius enloquece y se vuelve una demente. Yo llevo mi bufanda y mi gorro de Gryffindor, no por apoyar los colores de Gryffindor, que también, sino porque me estoy helando de frío.

El silbato anuncia el inicio del partido y Alice esta ahogándose de tanto gritar lo bien que le sienta el uniforme a Black. Es cierto, le sienta de maravilla. A él y a su estúpido amigo. Al estúpido de Potter. Al estúpido de James Potter parecen habérselo hecho a medida.

Me fijo en él. No es la primera vez que lo haga. Siempre lleva ese aire de arrogante que no soporto. Siempre esta desordenándose el pelo. Siempre sonríe de medio lado. Siempre está guiñándole el ojo a alguna niñita. A cualquiera. A todas. Incluso a mi. Pero todo es un juego. Un juego de conquistadores dónde él lleva la voz de mando y yo sólo puedo negarme a jugar.

Pero esta vez no se ve así. No está alardeando, no está mirando ninguna chica, no está revolviéndose el pelo, no está haciendo nada de lo que siempre hace. Esta serio, callado, concentrado. Es uno de los cazadores y ahora sólo mira a sus compañeros esperando la Quaffle.

Se la pasan, pero un golpeador la desvía sin querer y está a punto de estallarse en mi palco, en mi asiento, en mi cara. La ha cogido a pocos centímetros de mi. No se ha girado a piropearme, no ha dicho "me debes una pelirroja", no ha hecho nada. A seguido adelante, con velocidad y anotado un gol que le ha valido diez puntos a Gryffndor.

Me ha rozado con la capa del uniforma en la cara y me ha dejado el olor de su cuerpo, mezclado con el aire y con la multitud, gravado en la memoria. Sudor limpio pero masculino, palo de escoba y cerveza de mantequilla.

Y aunque no pienso reconocerlo me muero de ganas de sentir su olor de nuevo, aunque sea sólo una vez.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola de nuevo!

Prometo contestar reviews en el próximo capítulo, ya que este no es muy largo. No se me enfaden!

Muchos besos

2

Herbologia es a primera hora y él no se ha presentado. Llevo siguiéndole con la mirada desde el partido, y hoy, no ha bajado a desayunar y no está en clase. No tengo ni la menor idea de lo que le puede haber pasado, ni si se ha dormido ni si está enfermo, ni siquiera si hoy podía salir de la escuela con un permiso especial.

Hace tanto tiempo que trato de ignorarlo que prácticamente, de él, sólo sé que es moreno, que lleva gafas y que le gusto desde tercero.

¡Maldita sea! Porque no le habré hecho más caso antes.

Se acaba Herbología (¡Gracias a Merlín!) y salgo de la clase con ansiedad, quiero ver si está en la Sala Común y preguntarle solamente si está bien.

Salgo y me topo con él.

Perdona Evans.-

Lleva una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y no huele a James. Huele a perfume de coco y brillo de labios. Tiene un moratón en el cuello y una mancha rosa en la camisa. Y ahí me doy cuenta: Dorothy Claws tampoco ha bajado a desayunar y se ha saltado Herbologia.

Qué te jodan Potter!. – No se me ocurre decirle algo más hiriente que una palabra malsonante.

¿Perdona?- No se cree lo que le he dicho, ni siquiera yo me lo creo.

¡Qué te jodan!.- Y vuelvo a repetirlo porque la rabia me reconcome por dentro y porque el olor a coco me está perforando la pituitaria.

Genial Evans! – Me mira con un asco inaudito en él.

A partir de ese momento indiferencia.

Indiferencia a si decía algo en clase o no, indiferencia si me chocaba con él accidentalmente ( o deliberadamente), indiferencia si algún chico Slytherin me insultaba, indiferencia si lloraba por los pasillos, pura y total indiferencia.

Pasa de mi. Como el alumno a su profesor más aburrido, como el niño desobediente a las riñas de su madre, como el aire del agua provocando maremotos. Como James pasa de Lily.

Y lo peor no es la indiferencia. Lo peor no es que no me defienda. Lo peor no es que no me haga caso. Lo peor de todo es que me estoy enamorando de tal manera, que hasta me gusta la indiferencia de James Potter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Antes de nada CONTESTANDO REVIEWS!!**

**Chika Black**: ME alegro de que te gustara, espero poder subir más seguido, pero estoy de exámenes y uff, es difícil. Espero que lo disfrutes!

**Galathil** Genial que te haya gustado la historia, espero que sigas fiel al resto de chapters. Siento la tardanza en contestar y en subir capítulo nuevo. Por cierto todos los capítulos son más o menos de esa longitud, sorry! Besos

**R.S.Black**Me alegro de que tanto esta, como la otra historia, te gustaran tanto. No pasa nada, me conformo con que leáis las historias y las disfrutéis, así que no te preocupes por no dejar reviews. Quizás este capítulo te indigne un poco pero no te lo tomes a mal, mira la parte positiva. Por cierto Dorothy Claws tampoco tiene mi aprecio, jejeje. Subiré pronto, lo prometo. Besos

**mary potter10** Me alegro de que te gustara, actualizaré más seguido si puedo. BEsotes

**ivenus-valens**: Agradezco un montón tus reviews! Intentaré alargar los capítulos, pero realmente salen solos. Cortos o largos. ME alegro de que te gustara los detalles de una Evans, es algo distinto, pero el mismo formato. El epílogo esta casi acabado. Subiré pronto lo juro !! Besos Disfruta!!

**Aalejandraaaw**: Espero subir más a menudo, muchas gracias por tus reviews!

**mimig2**: James nunca será un asco de tío! Debía aclararlo antes de todo. Gracias ti, me animé a escribir este ficc, así que te mereces que te conteste los reviws! Y te mereces que suba rápido, aunque no lo haya hecho. Al menos me perdonaras? Tengo casi todo el epílogo hecho y es larguito, no mucho, pero más que los capítulos de los detalles de una Evans. Acabo de recordar, espero que todos aquellos exámenes qiue tenías te fueran bien. Te entiendo mucho. Si no subo a menudo es por el estudio, que me absorbe la cabeza.  
Uff! Me encanta leer tus reviews. Me animan mucho en serio. Prometo subir más seguido. Espero que te guste de verdad. Un beso y mil gracias.

**Saiyury11** : Continuaré lo antes psible. Gracias por el review. Disfruta!

**RociRadcliffe**Sorry, sorry Sorry! Por hacer tanto esperar. Lo siento de verdad! Pronto volveré a coger buen ritmo, lo prometo. Un beso! Espero que te guste!

**Roxette Davis**: Gracias por tus halágos, se hace lo que se pude. Espero que te gusten los siguientes y que sigas la história con ilusión. Un beso y a disfrutar! Espero que te guste. Realmente esta enamoradísimo, es obvio!

**Lucia Bonnahola****: I**ntentaré alargarlos un poco, de verás que lo intento. Espero que la disfrutes y que dejes un review! Besitos 

**Sybilla.in.Wonderland**Quizás tengas razón, el otro ficc era más tierno, quizás porque para mi James siempre ha sido un niño grande. Si, es más adolescente, más maduro, más adulto, más Lily. Almenos a mi forma de ver. Espero que, de todas formas, te guste y los disfrutes. Por cierto, me he puesto roja con tus halágos! No es para tanto!

Un besazo!

**DEBO DECIR:**

**1 MIL GRACIAS**

**2 SIENTO LA TARDANZA**

**3 ESPERO QUE NO OS OFENDA EL CAPÍTULO, NO LO MALINTERPRETÉIS **

**P.D. EL EPÍLLOGO DE "LOS DETALLES DE UNA EVANS" ESTÁ CASI LISTO**

**BESOS**

**3**

"Pelea" "Pelea" se oía desde la torre más alta o la sala más apartada del castillo.

Me encamino hacia el foco de los gritos, soy una prefecta y ese es mi deber.

El jaleo viene del jardín pero no se ve ninguna luz de hechizos. ¡Mierda! Pelea a golpes.

Los duelos de magos pueden acabar mal, muy mal. Huesos rotos, caras trasfiguradas, gente convertida en ranas.

Las peleas de muggles pueden acabar mal, muy mal. Labios partidos, bazos reventados y moratones que durarán semanas, secuelas que no se irán en meses.

Pero las peleas a golpes entre magos pueden acabar peor. Se olvidan las varitas y con ello el respeto último y la conciencia. Se deja la razón a un lado y sólo actúan los instintos animales. Lucha por un trozo de comida, un territorio o una hembra. No había más. Lily lo sabía así que se adentró en el mogollón de gente con la varita en alto.

Basta!- Grité con todas mis fuerzas cuando llegué al centro del círculo que se había formado.

Severus Snape estaba encima de Potter golpeándole con una fuerza que nunca pensé que tuvieran sus frágiles manos. James Potter, abajo, le dio un cabezazo al Slytherin que podría haberle dejado una buena cicatriz en la frente.

Me acerqué e intenté separarles.

Plaf! Golpe en toda la mejilla derecha. Sabía que el golpe que James me había dado no iba dirigido a mí pero el dolor fue el mismo. Noté mi boca sangrar y mis ojos lagrimearon por instinto.

Silencio. Nos rodean sólo palabras mudas, hasta Severus se ha parado a mirarme.

Me toco la mejilla roja y el labio partido con la mano. Me voy corriendo.

Noto el murmurar sorprendido de la gente y noto, también, pasos siguiéndome.

No es James. Es Severus.

Lily, no ha sido culpa mía. Te lo dije, te lo dije. No era de fiar, Potter no es de fiar.

Deja de gritar pero yo sigo corriendo. Sus palabras no me hacen sentir mejor, al contrario, me hunden más. Sé que no ha sido culpa suya, sé que el golpe iba para Severus. Me duele igual, incluso más porque no ha venido ni siquiera a disculparse.

La enfermera no abandona la retahíla de preguntar por mucho que yo me niegue a contestar.

Espero sentada en la última cama de la enfermería. Al parecer mi corte en el labio no dejará de sangrar en un buen rato y sólo me queda esperar.

Aparece él, tras las cortinas que separan cama con cama. Sus ojos más almendrados que nunca, más brillantes. El pelo revuelto, muy desordenado, más que después de pasar por las manos de Dorothy. El gesto serio, recio, sin sentimientos. Labios apretados, ceño fruncido.

No iba hacia ti.- Casi no despega los labios para hablar.

Ok. – No se me ocurre otra manera de ser cortante y seca.

No era mi intención.- Mira hacia al suelo, le sudan las manos.

Ok. – Con cada palabra me duele más la herida.

Lo siento. – Se acerca y ahora soy yo la que gira la cara. – Mírame.- Y ya estoy hecha un mar de lágrimas. – Lo siento de veras. – Me abraza y me da un beso en la mejilla.

Se va, con paso rápido. Me deja, llorando a lágrima viva y con un calor en la mejilla derecha que no se debe al golpe.

Deberías saber que James sólo trato de defenderte. – Es Remus, desde el mismo sitio de donde ha aparecido James. – Mañana vendré a verte.

Y se va, tan místicamente como vino.

Y me dejan sola, sangrando, llorando.

Y, ¡maldita sea!, sólo pienso en lo suaves que se sienten sus labios en mi mejilla y en como esta vez, huele a sudor, sangre, odio y culpa.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo un poco más largo para que no os enfadéis. Contestaré reviews en el próximo capítulo, lo prometo. Besitos a todos!

P.d. 1. Dedicado a mimig1

p. d.2. Las musas últimamente me tienen abandonada, así que si alguien tiene alguna idea la plasmaré gustosa en forma de capítulo.

Espero que os guste!

4

Nunca me ha gustado el chocolate. Nunca. Ni las ranas de chocolate, ni los bombones de chocolate. Ni el pastel de chocolate, ni la tarta de chocolate. Ni las tabletas de chocolate, ni el chocolate cliente. Ni los huevos de chocolate, ni las grageas con sabor a chocolate. Nada, nada de chocolate. Nada de chocolate negro, nada de chocolate con leche, nada de chocolate blanco. Nada.

Pero llevo media hora comiendo un surtido de chocolatinas que me ha regalado Potter cuando he llegado esta mañana a la sala común. Chocolate de todos los países, de todas las formas, incluso de todos los colores, con más o menos cacao, con más o menos azúcar, con más o menos sabor... CHOCOLATE!

He llegado pronto, justo cuando la enfermera me ha dado el alta de buena mañana, antes de que nadie pudiera estar despierto.

A una velocidad alarmante mis pasos me han llevado a la sala común. La dama gorda no quería despertarse y he tenido que gritar como una histérica para que me hiciera caso.

Al entrar, aún lanzando improperios contra el maldito cuadro, he visto el sofá de delante de la chimenea como si aquel lugar fuera mi paraíso particular. Me acercado, contando los pasos para llegar y echarme al sofá con ganas, sin preocuparme del decoro, las normas y el "así vas romper los muelles del sofá" incesante de mi madre cada vez que lo hago.

Esta mullido, blando y extrañamente caliente, pues el fuego de la chimenea parece llevar horas apagado.

Un poco más y no te alcanzo. – La voz proviene de detrás del sillón, de cerca de la ventana, de ese punto muerto a la vista desde la entrada.

¿Cómo dices?- Pregunto, insólita, avergonzada por que alguien me haya visto tirarme cuál mono a su árbol en el sofá, y levantó la cabeza para ver quien es el dueño de la voz.

Poppy me había dicho que saldrías temprano, pero no tanto. – James Potter me miraba con amabilidad, suficiencia y galantería desde el alféizar de la ventana.

¿Poppy?- Pregunto al no saber de quien me habla, pero también porque no sé que más decirle.

La enfermera, Madame Pomfrey, Poppy. – Explica como si fuera obvio.

Ah...- Como antes no sé que decir, ni sé que hacer ahí, ni sé porque lo sabe de manos de la enfermera, ni sé porque me estaba esperando, si es que me estaba esperando.

Tengo algo para ti.- Dice con simpleza buscando algo con la mirada.

¿Para mí?- Realmente no parezco lúcida, pero de verás que lo soy.

Toma.- Me entrega lo que parece ser una caja de bombones. – A las chicas os encanta el chocolate, supongo que no sé pedirte disculpas de otra forma. – Y a mi se me ocurre que otro beso en la mejilla no estaría mal, mientras se remueve el pelo con lo que parece ser vergüenza.

Gracias. – Miro la caja, la abro, veo las chocolatinas e intento fingir que la caja me ha encantado para que se vaya y no vea que no me voy a comer ni un bombón, porque odio el chocolate.

¿Es que no piensas comer ninguno?- Bajo la cabeza, como un perro asustado.

Es que me duele la tripa. – Y como si mi cerebro viviera totalmente al margen del resto de mi cuerpo, mi tripa hace un ruido raro que indica el hambre que tengo.

Oh! Por favor! Si estás muerta de hambre. ¿No estarás haciendo una dieta de esas raras? No la necesitas de verdad.- Al parecer yo no soy la única que ha oído el sonido sordo de mi barriga.

No, no, nada de eso.- Y me pongo roja como mi rojo pelo, porque no se me ocurre ninguna escusa más.

Prueba mi preferido. – James ha cogido un bombón de color negro azabache, como su pelo, me lo acercado a la boca y yo me lo he comido. No sé porque he dejado que la cosa acabara así, yo no quería el maldito chocolate, pero al verlo con esa cara de buena persona, y esos ojos chispeantes puestos sólo, sólo, en mi, la boca se me abierto sola y el bombón ha acabado posado sobre mi lengua.

No sé porque, pero llevo ya mucho tiempo comiendo chocolate. Y no, no me gusta. Simplemente estoy buscando alguno que tenga el mismo sabor que el que James me ha dado. Un sabor dulce y amargo, que ha hecho que me estremezca, que me haya dado un vuelco el estómago y que de nuevo, me ardieran las mejillas. O quizás no ha sido el chocolate...


	5. Chapter 5

Vale, sí lo prometí. Pero carezco de tiempo para contestar reviews. Pero los leo y os aseguro que me encantan, todos, cortos o largos, me los leo y algunos me hacen ensanchar una sonrisa cada vez que los leo. Sois, ante todo, lo que hace posible esta historia.

Pedí sugerencias, de momento, sólo una persona me comentó una idea que tomaré más adelante, pero que se encuentra intrínseca en el capitulo.

Al menos compensé la no contestación de reviews con la longitud del capítulo¿no?. Aunque ya saben, no olviden, mejor calidad que cantidad.

Aprovecho para agradecer la gran aceptación que tuvo el epílogo de "Los detalles de una Evans", mil gracias.

Comunico, también ( ya estoy poniéndome pesada), que tengo otro ficc en marcha, con spoilers. Lo advierto por si alguien que no ha leído el último libro se le ocurre entrar.

Bueno un besazo para todos.

Espero que os guste.

Con esperanza,

HRHED

---------------------------------------------------

5

Han pasado días, muchos días desde que me harte a chocolate en la sala común buscando un sabor imposible, pero aún tengo una sensación pastosa en la boca que me ha hecho odiar por completo el chocolate.

Realmente, aún me planteo porque hice tal estupidez, porque a mi no me gusta James Potter. Por mucho que diga Alice, a mí no me gusta James Potter.

-¿Lily?- Alice me saca de ensimismamiento.

-Dime. – Me observa con una mirada pícara, pero estoy demasiado espesa como para entender a qué se debe.

-¿ A qué James tiene un culo de miedo?- Suelta la pregunta más rápido de lo normal.

-Si. – Y me vuelvo roja como un tomate porque la muy condenada ha conseguido su objetivo. -Digo, no. Bueno normal. La verdad no me he fijado. – Alice va a contestarme una de sus burradas sin educación ni decoro cuando alguien nos asalta en la sala común.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo, Lily?- Frank Longbottom se acerca con ese sigilo del que carece.

-Claro. – Nunca hemos sido unos amigos de sangre, pero siempre habíamos sido amables el uno con el otro y además, tenía muy buena relación con Alice.

-En privado. – Miro a Alice que me observa extrañada al igual que yo, Frank nunca me contaría algo a mi que Alice no supiera antes.

Voy tan pensativa durante el trayecto hasta los jardines que no me doy cuenta de que James lleva un buen rato acompañándonos en el paseo. Es más, no me doy realmente cuenta hasta que Frank le dice que nos deje solos y el tuerce el gesto y se marcha con un aire altanero muy típico en él. ¡Qué mosca le habrá picado ahora¡Hombres!

La pequeña reunión con Frank tuvo unos frutos realmente inesperados pero que realmente me encantó escuchar. Estaba tan feliz, que recorrí el pasillo en pequeños saltitos y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

En la sala común no había casi nadie, sólo Alice y James que hablaban sobre algo con caras largas.

Cuando entré y enseñé mi sonrisa, esta no fue bien recibida. Alice me mandaba una cara algo extraña entre el enfado y la decepción. James, James simplemente me miraba, no sabría decir cómo. No sabría decir, ni siquiera si era bueno o malo.

-¿Qué tal con Longbottom?- El uso tan despectivo de su apellido me confirmó una de mis dudas anteriores.

-¿Longbottom¿Desde cuando Frank, tu compañero de cuarto desde primero, se ha convertido en Longbottom? –Lily tomó un aire desafiante, una pose altanera, chulesca. Realmente una pose de defensa basada en el ataque.

- ¿Desde cuando para ti Longbottom es Frank?- Al parecer mi guerra tenía dos flancos contra los que atacar, demasiado inesperado, una dulce amiga.

-¿Se puede saber qué pasa aquí? No entiendo nada. – Lily bajó sus barreras y se hizo transparente ante los muchachos.

-¿Qué hacíais? – Alice se había sentado a su lado, con la mirada triste y ocultando un ligero rubor en sus mejillas apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de la pelirroja. James parecía haber desaparecido para ellas.

-Nada de lo que tu perturbada mente de adolescente piense, Alice. Frank es un buenazo, un santo diría yo. Por Dios Alice, Frank sólo siente por mi un empatía de rebote.- Lily mantenía la mirada fija en la chimenea, esperando que Alice entendiera sin tener que confesar.

-¿ Empatía de rebote? Ahora soy yo la que no entiendo.

-Imagina por un momento... ¿Recuerdas orgullo y prejuicio? – Alice asintió.- Pues, imagina que me cayera bien Elisabeth, de rebote me caería bien Jane. ¿Comprendes?

-Siempre te ha caído bien Elisabeth. Oh Dios, Lily adoras ese personaje. – Alice levantó la cabeza para mirarle directamente a los ojos.

-Te estoy poniendo en situación. Es tan sólo un ejemplo. Quédate con la esencia... Alice- Elisabeth, Jane- Lily...¿Comprendes?- Alice pareció rumiar durante unos instantes, y se le ensancharon las pupilas.

-A la mierda el culo de Sirius, los tonteos con Nigel y los ojos miel de Potter. Frank es mío. – Hizo un gesto de victoria demasiado raro para no ser tomado como herencia muggle de su madre.

- Sigo aquí, sabéis. – James interrumpió el instante en que ambas muchachas se abrazaron y compartieron unos segundos de saltos acompasados y grititos de niña tonta.

- Oh, yo me marcho. Os dejo discutiendo. – Alice salió como un huracán hacia el cuarto de las chicas, James se quedó aún más confuso y a Lily le costó trabajo recordar porque estaba discutiendo con James.

-Sois muy extrañas¿Sabías?- James se sentó a su lado.

-No puedo creer que James Potter tenga dudas acerca de mujeres. – Y se dejó caer sobre el respaldo del sillón.

- Sé lo esencial, nena. – James se abalanzó sobre ella, manteniendo la distancia adecuada.

-Te queda mucho por aprender.- James se aparta ciertamente confundido, con una cara que a partir de ahí, Lily, tacharía de adorable.

-James Potter tiene en su poder más secretos de los que crees. – Lily rió con arrogancia, aunque con cierta diversión, también. – Eres tú la que no entiende a los hombres.

- Es posible. – James pareció sentirse satisfecho por un momento. - Pero supongo que porque no hay nada que entender. Hay tres cosas por las que os desvivís, Quidditch, curvas y el rugir de un motor.

- Oh Dios, es Sirius el enamorado de las motocicletas esas. Busca algo más para mí. – Lily pareció pensarlo durante un instante.

- Está bien. ¿Quidditch, curvas y travesuras?- James sopesó y confirmó muy satisfecho.

-Es más que eso, de todas formas. – Esta vez fue Lily la confundida.

-Hay algo que se pueda sacar de ahí?- James se mostró feliz por poder contestar esa pregunta.

-Por supuesto. El Quidditch es un arte. – Lily alzó las cejas y estuvo a punto de replicar. – En serio. Cuando sientes a una escoba entre tus manos todo parece tener un color diferente, un olor diferente. Te elevas y el aire, a veces caliente, a veces frío, te golpea en la cara y te hace sentir vivo y fuerte porque puedes ir a contracorriente, pero débil porque puede hacerte caer de un solo movimiento. El vibrar de la escoba entre las piernas que te da a entender que nunca estarás seguro sobre una escoba pero también te da toda la seguridad del mundo. ¿Sabes?, en el aire puedes llegar a sentir un control sobre ti mismo sobrehumano. Puedes elegir a dónde ir, sin obstáculos, puedes elegir cuándo, cómo, de qué manera...- Lily tragó saliva y siguió escuchándolo. – Y las mujeres Lily, creo que os infravaloráis en sobremanera. Las curvas, realmente, son un regalo de Merlín. No hablo de curvas perfectas, no de un 90.60.90, no Dios, no. Cada mujer tiene una curva perfecta. La curva de su cintura, de su cadera, de su trasero, de su pecho. – Lily hizo rodar los ojos. – Pero no son sólo esas. Las curvas de su boca, la curva del camino que puedes seguir desde su oreja hasta su clavícula, la curva de su espalda dispuesta para que años después podáis ser madres, las curvas de los muslos, de los tobillos, de las muñecas... Sois un sin fin de curvas que acariciar. – Lily pareció sorprendida. – Y la travesuras. Oh! Qué sería el mundo sin un poco de diversión. Que sería del mundo sin ese niño travieso que le roba chocolate a su madre, de esa niña que mete el dedo en la tarta de compromiso de algún familiar que no le importa un bledo, de ese adolescente que bosteza a lo grande sólo para pasar un brazo sobre los hombros de una chica, de esos chiquillos que tiran cosas al suelo para ver bajo las faldas de sus compañeras.

-Yo diría que no tan chiquillos. – Lily mantenía una sonrisa enorme y James miraba hacia la chimenea, explicando con ilusión.

- Incluso, que seria del mundo sin ese abuelo que pellizca el trasero de su esposa. Por Dios Lily, sin eso que queda. – James la miró por primera vez desde hacia un buen tiempo.

- Hombre, expuesto así. Yo también querría ser hombre. – James puso una mueca de asco.

- Oh Dios, tú no. Tú serás mujer toda tu vida.

- Me lo tomaré como un piropo.

-Deberías. – Ella sonrió de la manera más sincera que pudo. – Y ahora, princesa, voy a retirarme a mis aposentos.

-Yo me quedaré un rato más, aquí. – Lily le miró con condescendencia.

-¿Esperando a Longbottom?- James cambió el gesto soñador que había mantenido durante la larga conversación.

- No, James. No espero a nadie. – Lily se sintió en parte obligada a contestarle, aunque sabía que no tenía obligación alguna, porque al fin y al cabo, ella y él no eran nada. Nada.

-Genial, entonces. – Cogió la mochila que había dejado cerca del respaldo, se la colocó sobre la espalda con una agilidad casi ensayada y se despidió con un movimiento de la mano y una sonrisa típica de seductor.

Lily rodó los ojos. Nunca cambiaría. Para bien o para mal se había dado cuenta de que James Potter no podría cambiar aunque quisiera. Aunque, realmente¿Quería que cambiara?

"Y porque me como la cabeza, con esas tonterías. A ti, Lily Evans, no te gusta James Potter. Y nunca, nunca lo hará. Antes de que me guste James Potter me dejó olisquear por un hombre lobo." Se dijo asimisma auto convenciéndose de que lo feliz que se había sentido durante su charla, había sido pura casualidad o consecuencia de la anterior charla con Alice.

Lo único que sacó en claro de toda una noche de cavilaciones y consultas con la almohada es que seria un placer volver a hablar con Potter. Hablar de lo que fuera, de Quidditch si hacia falta. James Potter había conseguido, en unos minutos, que Lily pudiera amar cualquier tema que a James se le antojara comentar.

Pero a Lily no le gustaba James, no.

"Simplemente tiene gracia hablando." Una mentira más de su cerebro directa a su corazón.


	6. Chapter 6

Lo siento!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Debería haber actualizado mucho antes pero estoy pasando una mala época que ha conseguido quitarme la inspiración!

Cómo lo siento!

Además ando falta de tiempo y ni siquiera podré contestar reviews!!

Juro hacerlo pronto!!

Perdonadme, si??

Besos

Con esperanza

HRHED

6

James Potter es, sin duda alguna, uno de los chicos más atractivos que hay en Hogwarts, hoy por hoy.

Siruis Black, su mejor amigo, no le deja atrás. Un aire mucho más gamberro y unos ojos grises en los que es fácil perderse. Y no es que yo me fije, no Dios, no, pero tienen un culo de escándalo.

Remus Lupin, otro de los Merodeadores, aunque realmente no tiene nada que ver con ellos, o eso me parece a mi, tampoco carece de atractivo. Un atractivo más sutil, aquel estilo de chico que te hace pensar "no sé lo que tiene, pero tiene algo que... uf". Es raro que todo el mundo diga que no sabe lo que tiene, a lo mejor son los mechones dorados o la mirada tierna. No sé.

Pero no sólo los Merodeadores tienen un atractivo de esos que quitan hasta el hipo. No. Hay varios chicos más que, como diría mamá, déjalos correr...

Nigel Struass era el tipo con mejor boca del mundo. Unos labios carnosos y con pinta de ser más deliciosos que el helado de fresa. Además a su cara le favorecían también unas facciones duras, de chico maduro, de hombre.

Dario Quinp era otro de esos chicos que te dejan sin habla, que pasan y sientes la imperiosa necesidad de girarte para verle los cuartos traseros. Era delgadito y sin forma pero era todo lo que una muggle puede desear después de ver una fusión de Brad Pitt y Leonardo Di Caprio en su cara. Además participaba en el grupo de teatro de la escuela y en las funciones de cada año se marcaba unos bailes que muchas quisieron dejar el miedo escénico a un lado y unirse a él.

Pero el mejor de todos era Johan Maldon. Ese chico era el mejor que alguien podía tener en su ranking de conquistas. No sólo era guapo, atractivo y explosivo con sus ojos verdes y su pelo negro largo azabache. No, no sólo eso. Era, además, simpático, alegre y comprensivo. Te ayudaba con los deberes, con los exámenes, con el quidditch (si lo practicabas, claro), con tus amigas, con tus amigos e incluso te cuidaba si estabas enferma. Pero tenía un fallo. Un fallo que había descubierto un año atrás mientras paseaba por el Londres muggle con mis padres.

Lily, ese verano, resolvió sus dudas, Johan nunca había estado con ninguna de sus pretendientes porque simplemente no le gustaban las mujeres. No es que fuera un fallo, era un chico fantástico y lo seguiría siendo, pero ya no sería de ningún modo alcanzable. Cuando Johan la vio temió por el hermetismo que había llevado su vida privada en la escuela. Pero Lily le hizo perder el miedo cuando esta hizo un signo de mudez, una cremallera en su boca. A partir de ahí, su amistad se hizo más fuerte, levantando las envidias hacia Lily por traer por el camino de la amargura a Potter y pasearse con Maldon.

Sabes, Lily, deberías venir este verano a mi casa. Tengo una piscina de esas en las que te puedes quedar arrugado como un garbanzo durante horas. – Lily y Johan caminaba con lentitud de camino al Gran Comedor.

En todas las piscinas te quedas arrugado como un garbanzo. – Las chicas miraban, irritadas, a Lily por descartar el pasar un día con Johan en su casa.

Tu siempre escabulléndote. Ya sabes porque quiero que vengas, de verás quiero presentártelo.

Lo mismo me dijiste el verano pasado y al final me dijiste que no iba a venir. ¿No entiendo porque te da tanta vergüenza, además ya lo he visto en foto?

Joder, Lily. Él no es como yo. Es más ...

¿Más qué?- Lily lo miraba expectante.

Más, más.

Nunca pensé que seria tan difícil entender a un homosexual. – Y viró los ojos.

Sh! Podrían escucharte, ¿sabes?.

Deberías empezar a admitir lo que eres. No deberías avergonzarte. Eres un humano, un mago como todos los demás. Nadie te va a decir nada. Ni que fuera una enfermedad. –Johan iba a protestar. – Y no me vengas con el rollo de tu padre, no es tonto y eres su hijo, por Dios. – Johan agachó la cabeza. – Además, seguirás estando buenísimo – Johan soltó una risotada que contagió a Lily.

Algún día te voy a hacer un favor, nena.-

Uf! No te pongas hetero que no te soporto. Me recuerdas a Sirius. – Siempre lo hacía, siempre que ella citaba algún aspecto bueno de su compañero, él tomaba una actitud totalmente digna del más Don Juan, que ella detestaba.

Venga, nena, no hay nadie más aquí. Comámonos a besos.

Estás loco. – Y Lily siguió caminando hasta que Johan la cogió del brazo para ponerla contra la pared y acercarse a sus labios.

Loco por ti.

Suéltame idiota. – Pero Johan no la soltó.

Sabes lo que voy a hacerte... – y se acercó a su oído – voy a matarte a cosquillas.- Le dijo en un susurro muy suave.

No! No me toques por favor! – Lily era tan escandalosa que su risa podría haberse confundido con llanto.

Y realmente así fue, pues el golpe que se llevo en la cara Johan no había sido más fuerte porque James no había sabido darle bien con Lily tan cerca.

¿Qué coño haces? – Johan se apretaba el labio con fuerza.

Te ha dicho que no la toques, te ha dicho que la soltaras.

¿Pero de qué hablas, imbécil? – Johan estaba a punto de devolverle el golpe, pero Lily consiguió pararlo al instante.

Quieto Johan. – El chico paró en seco.

Nos vemos luego Lily. – Johan Maldon dedicó una mirada de ira a Potter y se encaminó hacia el Gran Comedor farfullando entre dientes.

¿Se puede saber que te ha picado? – Lily lo miraba con enfado pero con cierta necesidad de agradecerle lo que había hecho, o el creía, por ella.

Sacarte a Maldon de encima. – Lo dijo con el tono más obvio, mientras, se frotaba el puño.

Estaba haciéndome cosquillas.

Lo que tú digas, y lo de que estaba loco por ti también era parte de las cosquillas.

¿Nos estabas espiando? Porque era lo que te faltaba.

Encima te enfadas conmigo. Es decir, él te acosa, yo te defiendo y yo me llevo la bronca, pues nada, quítame puntos también.

Tranquilízate, no tengo intención alguna de quitarte puntos. Pero no todo se soluciona a puño limpio o con un hechizo.

Dios! Sólo quería ayudarte. ¿Que querías que hiciera, eh?¿ Le pido por favor que te suelte? Vamos, Lily, no me jodas.

No, yo no jodo. – James hizo una cara de esas que dicen "¿ahora te vas a enfadar por eso?".

Lily – James respiró hondo.- Sólo, sólo quería ayudarte. ¿Vale? Pensé que estabas en... peligro y sólo quería ayudarte. Lo siento.

James cogió su mochila, que al parecer había dejado en el suelo antes de golpear a Johan, y siguió el camino que había hecho el otro muchacho con aire enfadado.

Lily inspiró y expiró varias veces, lo suficiente para sentirse calmada y en paz.

James era realmente exasperante e impulsivo. Pero, si lo pensaba bien, había sido todo un acto digno de un héroe. El problema no había sido el héroe sino que no había ningún villano.

En conclusión, la intención buena, el acto en vano.

Recogió el par de libros que se le habían caído durante la trifulca, por llamarlo de alguna manera, y empezó a correr en dirección al camino tomado por James.

Y aunque no lo encontró, después de haberlo buscado por todo el castillo, se acostó con una sonrisa en la cara.

James Potter era realmente adorable, y ... empezaba a pensar, que los saltitos que sentía en el estómago y la sonrisas bobalicona al acostarse era más que una simple gripe estomacal. Al fin y al cabo que gripe estomacal produce alegría constante y suspiros a doquier?


	7. Chapter 7

7

Siento no contestar reviews y siento, sobre todas las cosas, haber tardado tanto en subir un chapter. Prometo volver muy pronto!

Os quiero de verdad!

7

A partir de ese día empecé a mirarlo de forma distinta, si bien él aún andaba molesto por el incidente con Johan volvió a dirigirme la palabra en pocos días.

Empecé a buscarlo entre la gente, a preocuparme de las clases que tenía en común con él, a aprenderme cuando tenía entrenamiento para no sufrir si una noche no volvía a la hora de siempre a la Sala Común, a intentar sentarme más cerca de él, cada día un asiento más cerca, cada día menos apoyada en el respaldo lateral del sofá rojo de la sala Común.

Le observaba durante el desayuno, en las clases, cuando caminaba, cuando reía, cuando hablaba.

Había, incluso, sacrificado horas de estudio por ir a ver algún que otro entrenamiento con la excusa de trabajar para un trabajo de Estudios Muggles "diferencias entre los deportes mágicos y los no mágicos", una chorrada de título cuando Black me avasalló a preguntas al abandonar el campo de Quidditch.

Pero no había ganado nada, nada de nada. Ni había ganado momentos con él, ni había resuelto mis propias dudas. Nada. Tan sólo sacaba cosas negativas de todo aquel juego de espías.

Lo veía más de lo normal, más de lo saludable para una chica con tan poca paciencia como yo.

Verlo más significa, ver más dosis de James. Y eso, eso tiene cosas muy buenas pero también otras muy malas.

Ver que coquetear ocupa buena parte de su horario, ver que sólo atiende en clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, que se burla de los profesores por pura costumbre, que no hay manera de que trague a un solo Slytherin, que no abandona crueldad ninguna cuando habla con Severus, que no escarmienta de sus errores, que es un niño en un cuerpo de chico adolescente muy hormonado, que no se preocupa por nada ni por nadie. Y te desencantas.

Y te asustas porque te da la sensación de que has caído en una de las trampas más comunes, que con cuatro palabras bonitas y un acto de caballero eres la típica que vendería a su madre para dormir entre sus brazos aunque sólo fuera una noche. Miedo y decepción. Miedo a enamorarte. Decepción porque ya lo has hecho.

Porque te has enamorado de un fachada, de una sonrisas galante y unos ojos del color de la almendra.

Y, Dios! Duele, duele mucho. Porque no soy así, no soy fácil de convencer, no soy alguien influenciable, nada impresionable.

De pronto, cuando me estoy prácticamente tirándome de los pelos y a punto de golpearme la cabeza con la pared más próxima alguien me hace señales desde muy cerca.

James saluda con la sonrisa más encantadora que tiene, y tiene efecto, porque bajo las defensas y me arranca otra sonrisa bobalicona, de esas que últimamente abundan alrededor de mi boca, esperando verlo.

Hola Lily- Y no sé desde cuando me llama Lily, no sé desde cuando se ha tomado ese derecho, y como diría un conocido filósofo, yo sólo sé que no sé nada.

Ei! – Esa no soy yo, aunque si que sea mi voz.

¿Te ocurre algo? – Y se acerca, rozándome el brazo, preguntándome como me encuentro, preocupándose por mi. Otro acto de galantería, otro acto de caballero andante. Pero yo no soy otra, yo no soy del montón. Yo no.

Pero le beso.

No hay más, no sé que me impulsó a hacerlo. Ni si fue su sonrisa o sus ojos almendra, o las ganas de demostrarle que podía dejar de jugar conmigo que ya había caído, tiempo atrás, quizás desde que le conocí.

No le doy tiempo a responder. He sido brusca, dura. No he mostrado dulzura ni placer. Si no he llorado de rabia ha sido porque tenía los ojos cerrados.

Cuando cierro la puerta de la habitación me tiro en mi cama y pataleo.

Aprieto lo dientes, mordiéndome los labios.

Me hago daño, el rojo de mis labios se tiñe de un magenta intenso. Sangro.

Me limpio los labios como quien se limpia del escupitajo de un traidor. Me repugno.

Sólo siento ganas de darme de cabezazos con lo primero que encuentre. Aunque sea James.

- ¿Se puede saber que ha sido eso? – James me mira desde la puerta de la habitación, con una mezcla de inseguridad y extrañeza que nunca antes había visto.

- Nada. – Me limito a contestarle como si fuera un necio, un ciego, un tonto.

- ¿Intentas reírte de mi? – Me pregunta con un tono vacilante, austero, agresivo.

- No. – Le contestó con una frialdad impropia de mi. Me levanto con la intención de dar más seguridad a mis palabras y conseguir que se marche antes de que rompa a llorar de nuevo.

Me tiemblan las piernas, me fallan los tobillos y caigo de nuevo sobre la cama.

Lo nota. Cambia el gesto duro de la cara y suaviza su mueca.

La cabeza me da vueltas y me es imposible alzarla para pedirle que se marche, que me deje sola.

- ¿Estás bien? – Su voz suena de nuevo melosa y suave, cándida y hermosa.

La misma voz de siempre.

Tres octavas más grave que hace seis años pero con la misma calidez. Quizás el modo en que alarga las palabras, el vocalizar exacto que tiene o la ausencia de acento.

Tiene voz de locutor de radio, de narrador en off de películas de final feliz.

Tiene cierto toque acogedor que te hace volver a casa, sentirte cerca del calor de la chimenea de la Sala Común, cerca de un mundo seguro y fácil que no existe.

Te hace sentir niña y mujer a la vez. El tono grave te transporta a la infancia, cuando eras diminuta y veías en las historias de tu abuelo un mundo de fantasía que para ti sí existe. La dulzura te hace sentir querida, como si cada palabra fuera una caricia que te recubriera las mejillas y te obligara a sonreír.

Ya no gallea, ni cambia de octava en una misma palabra como le pasaba cuando tenía pelo en el pecho pero dragoncitos dibujados en sus sábanas.

No es ningún niño. Y su propio cuerpo cada vez lo corrobora más. Esta vez con su voz.

- ¿Estás bien, Lily? – Repite de nuevo, con más intensidad que la vez anterior.

Su voz te martillea la cabeza y el corazón.

Si creías que no podías enamorarte más de James Potter…


	8. Chapter 8

Hola

Hola!

Soy una tardona y una mala persona por no contestar vuestros fantásticos reviews!!

Pero prometo que contestaré vuestros reviews, sino en el próximo chapter, directamente a vosotros.

De todas formas, si aún tenéis ganas de leerme, estaré encantada.

Con esperanza,

HRHED

8

- ¿Estás bien, Lily? – Si con la segunda vez me habían temblado los cimientos, con la tercera se desplomaron sin cesar.

Me limito a mantener mi posición. Él se acerca, se agacha frente a mí e intenta que nuestros ojos se encuentren agachando la cabeza.

- Lily… - Su voz ha sonado extrañamente rara. Rara para el largo conocimiento que tengo de ella.

Me sorprendo cuando apoya sus manos en mis rodillas desnudas y me las aprieta mientras se dedica hacer círculos con los pulgares sobre ellas. Ni siquiera se da cuenta de que lo está haciendo porque cuando alzo los ojos, para mirarle, topo con su mirada dulce, a la espera.

- Me gustaría poder decirte algo inteligente… - Me interrumpe antes de que pueda presentarle mis excusas.

- ¡Ah! ¿Pero hay vida inteligente ahí arriba? – Señala en mi cabeza y al principio no sé como tomármelo. Pronto asoma una sonrisa de medio lado juguetona y bondadosa, y ciertamente es muy parecida a la que le dedica a sus amigos. En definitiva, inofensiva.

Me arranca una sonrisa, es alucinante el poder que tiene para hacerme sonreír.

- No puedo decirte porque he hecho lo que he hecho. – Conservo la sonrisa en mi mirada pero la borro de mi boca.

- ¿No vas a decirme porque me has besado? – Me lo pregunta incrédulo, yo niego con la cabeza. – No lo entiendo. – Se sienta a mi lado y la sensación de calidez que tenía en las rodillas desaparece abruptamente.

- No pretendo que lo entiendas.

- No pretendas, tú, que haga como si nada hubiera pasado. Sabes que no lo haré. – Me mira buscando complicidad y entendimiento, asiento.

- Lo sé. – Mis temores me sorprenden como una bofetada, pretende publicarlo, hacerlo saber a todo aquel que tenga orejas para oírlo. Bufo e intento ordenar mis ideas, sin ponerme a llorar, sin obligarle a no contarlo a nadie.

- No sufras. – Me roza la mano para que vuelva a mirarle. – No pienso contárselo a nadie, si es lo que te preocupa. – Le sonrío confirmándole sus sospechas, parece conocerme más que yo a él.

- ¿Pero…? – Doy gracias por su secretismo pero…

- ¿Cómo que pero? – Me pregunta extrañado.

- Siempre hay un pero. – Eso es, pero siempre hay peros.

- No con James Potter, preciosa. – Su pose de galán le inunda como si de un disfraz se tratara y vuelve a ser el James de siempre, o al menos el que deja entrever a todo el mundo.

- ¿Y eso? ¿Por qué? – Odio su habla caballeresca.

- No eres la primera que me besa en un arranque de pasión y lujuria. – Extrañamente una ola de calor me asalta y estoy segura de que las mejillas se me tiñen de rojo. Una rabia me invade y unos celos ciegos me avasallan.

- Genial, estarás acostumbrado, entonces. Ya puedes marcharte de mi habitación. – Me levanto, aún no sé cómo, y me encamino hacia la puerta, la abro y me apoyo sobre el marco.

- Te has enfadado, eso es bueno. – Me mira con la misma mirada que dedican a sus corderitos degollados que son sus fans, pero con una pizca de brillantez en los ojos imposible de catalogar.

- Adiós. – Voy a cerrar la puerta cuando él sale y entonces interpone la mano.

- No eres la primera que me besa en un arranque de pasión y lujuria, pero si la primera que deseaba que lo hiciera. – Vuelve a ser el James extraño que ha entrado en mi cuarto antes de su desafortunada frase, el James que me entretiene con conversiones sobre chicas y Quidditch en la Sala común, el James… James de verdad.

Porque ahora lo sé. El James de verdad sólo logran conocerlo y quererlo de verdad pocas personas.

Porque el James de verdad es pura bondad y encanto.

Me guiña el ojo y se marcha y yo tengo la sensación de que el calor que hacía poco había abandonado mis rodillas, ahora ha abandonado toda la habitación.

Un calor agradable, humano, hogareño. Un calor que propicia sonrisas y sueños largos. Pues me acuesto y, aunque no he cenado, me levanto a la mañana siguiente con una sensación de descanso que hacía mucho que no tenía. Como si toda la noche hubiera dormido abrazada por un velo de protección y de alegría contagiosa.

Cuando despierto no tengo tiempo siquiera a ponerme a pensar en el ayer, en el día fantástico de ayer.

Me ducho y me visto para ir a desayunar, la barriga me ruge como si de la boca de un león se tratara.

Llego la primera a mi mesa y me dispongo a devorar todo lo que tenga delante que no sea col hervida, que detesto.

Me da igual si es salado, dulce, amargo o agrio.

Me da igual si es azul, rojo, verde o del color menos agraciado.

Me da igual si está blando, duro, tierno o esponjoso.

Quiero comer, saborear y engullir hasta hartarme.

Delante de mí la comida abunda pero me abruma y al final no me decido a hincarle el diente a nada.

Frunzo el ceño, aguanto mi cabeza con mis manos y centro mi vista en la jarra de leche de tal manera que creo que mis ojos se están juntando para no separarse nunca más.

Algo húmedo y caliente me asalta la boca sin darme cuenta. Cuando abro los ojos, o mejor dicho, centro mi vista, los labios de Potter se separan de los míos y su dueño se sienta a mi lado.

Me arden las mejillas y los labios, me giro pero no hay nadie más allí. Sólo él y yo y mucha comida para deleitarse.

- Buenos días, pelirroja. – James habla mientras devora lo que parece una galleta del tamaño de la palma de una mano, de una mano de un trol.

- ¿Se puede saber que haces? – Me toco los labios y pienso por primera vez en lo que debería haber pensado hace tiempo. Un beso de James.

El que yo le dí, el que él me ha dado, el que no nos hemos dado.

Los labios de James se me antojan dulces y carnosos, húmedos y muy calientes, terriblemente irresistibles.

- Besarte. – Lo dice con total normalidad, comiéndose lo que ahora parece una torta y devorando con los ojos mis propios labios.

- Estás loco. – Intento hacer algo constructivo y opino que lo mejor es servirme algo en el plato. ¡Maldita indecisión!

- ¿Piensas comer algo o esperas que te bese de nuevo?

Y creo que en ese momento es lo único que me apetece, que me viene en gana de verdad.

Porque los besos de James son seguramente el mejor plato que podría comerme en ese momento. Quizás en ese momento y en muchos otros. Porque ningún cocinero, por muy bueno que fuese, puede crear algo tan perfecto como un beso de James Potter.


	9. Chapter 9

Se acerca el final…

Dedicado enteramente a ivenus-valens, gracias por estar ahí.

Con esperanza,

HRHED

9

Gracias al cielo un grupo de Ravenclaws entra en la sala y puedo romper el contacto visual que habíamos establecido y que me provocaba un mareo prácticamente irremediable.

Me sirvo un poco de pudding que seguramente no comeré y James ataca a otra pobre tortita indefensa.

- ¿Sabes? Tiene su gracia esto de que me besaras. – Comentó James como quien comenta una jugada de Quidditch.

- ¿A si? Pues cuéntamela y así nos reímos los dos.- Unté una tostada con mermelada de frambuesa y desee que al comerla no tuviera ganas de echarla al momento.

- Así podré besarte cuando me venga en gana. – James mordió su tortita con ganas y mi tostada se quebró en mis manos.

- No, esto no va así. – James se gira y me mira extrañado.

- Tú me besas cuando a ti te place sin explicación ninguna y yo hago lo mismo. Fácil y sencillo.

- No, James. Yo te he besado una sola vez y tú otra a mí. Aquí se cierra el círculo. – Y en el fondo creo que sería mejor una espiral inacabable.

- Está bien. – Deja la tortita en la mesa y se limpia las manos con una servilleta. – Mírame. – Me giro a mirarle y él me coge la cara con sus manos grandes y anchas.

Sé que va a besarme y me siento incapaz, por una extraña razón, de detenerle. Se acerca ladeando poco a poco la cabeza y mira los labios con un hambre que es imposible dejar sin saciar. Los besa, sin embargo, con dulzura y sólo siento una monstruosa necesidad de permanecer así de por vida, aunque sea con la boca semiabierta y la barriga hecha un nudo.

- Ahora yo he abierto de nuevo el círculo y estaré encantado de que tú vengas y lo cierres para que yo pueda abrirlo de nuevo. – Sonrío y mi cuerpo, por fin, se relaja. – Pero una cosa quiero que quede claro ya he tenido suficiente paciencia contigo y no esperaré eternamente.

James se va con aire tranquilo y algo sombrío. Sé a la perfección que no mentía.

La cabeza me da vueltas y no consigo centrarme ni en la clase de pociones, mi favorita. James me mira desde su pupitre, que comparte con el tonto de Black, que me mira de forma extraña últimamente. Me provoca, me mira a los labios con una sed desmedida que me asusta, me tiemblan las piernas y se me pone la piel de gallina.

Se marcha de clase, antes de que yo acabe de guardar todos los ingredientes en el armario, me roza el cuello, con los labios, de una manera ágil y rápida que nadie nota, pero que a mi me produce una punzada al final de la tripa, un poco más abajo, dónde sólo él puede hacerlo.

Mis mejillas se tiñen de un rojo intenso y la vergüenza me aborda.

No consigo olvidarlo, ni a él ni a sus malditos besos, ni a él ni a sus malditos labios, ni a él ni a sus malditas manos. Alice me gira el libro que estoy leyendo del revés antes de que nadie pueda darse cuenta de que estoy en la luna.

A pesar de que el invierno está próximo a expirar sigue haciendo frío y para poder salir a los jardines, más allá de las seis de la tarde, hay que abrigarse con un par de capas. Los pasos me llevan hasta el campo de Quidditch, donde el equipo de Ravenclaw repite y repite una misma estrategia. Abajo, al margen de los jugadores que juegan en el aire, el capitán del equipo, Gorgeus, discute a pleno pulmón con su novia, una de las prefectas de Ravnclaw, y al parecer de Lily, una chica encantadora.

Están acalorados y alterados e incluso algo exaltados. Gorgeus ha tirado la escoba al suelo y hace aspavientos con las manos, Claire, se mantiene a la espera para contestar mientras unas lágrimas gruesas se le acumulan en los ojos.

Gorgeus lo nota, baja los brazos, la mira y la abraza como si llevara años sin hacerlo. Se miran, juntando nariz con nariz, él susurra algo y ella se ríe y le golpea en el hombro. No hay nada más que ver, Lily se marcha sonriente hacia la extensión de los jardines, la cabaña del nuevo guardabosque, un antiguo alumno, Hagrid.

Se aproxima con sigilo, atando con fuerza la bufanda negra a su cuello desnudo. Pisa la gravilla de la entrada con cuidado y oye risas que salen de la cabaña, que por cierto, parece apunto de desplomarse.

Se asoma por la ventana, dejando ver el gorro negro, un poco de flequillo pelirrojo y los ojos verdes a la vista. Dentro el semigigante se ríe de tal manera que la barba limpia la mesa con cada carcajada. Al otro lado de la mesa Sirius Black no para de hablar con una sonrisa en la boca, mientras James esconde un poco la cara en el cuello del jersey.

- Que a mi no me gusta… - James intenta justificarse y Hagrid y Sirius le miran incrédulos.

- Es imposible que no te guste, por Dios, Hagrid, te lo digo yo, esas piernas no son normales.

- Cállate, ¿Quieres? – James le golpea el brazo con el puño cerrado.

- ¿Cómo quieres que me calle si no aprovechas las oportunidades que te da la vida?

- Maldita sea, Sirius, ¿De qué oportunidades me hablas? – James niega con la cabeza.

- Todo el mundo lo dice. Evans está mejor que nunca, no sólo físicamente, que es obvio, sino su comportamiento. ¡Joder! Si me dirige la palabra. Este es tu momento. Haz el favor de llevártela al huerto de una vez o seré yo quien lo haga.

- Eres gilipollas. Ni se te ocurra acercarte a Lily.

- ¿Entonces te gusta? – Sirius le mira expectante y a James le suben los calores a la cara.

- No, no me gusta nada. – Sirius le mira sin comprender. – Simplemente quiero ser el primero que la pruebe de los dos. – Hagrid frunce el ceño y Sirius, a pesar de extrañado, choca los cinco con su compañero.

Cuando se aparta de golpe voltea una maceta que al tocar el suelo se hace trizas con un sonido exagerado para lo pequeña que era.

Se da tal susto que tropieza con otra maceta, mucho más grande, se tuerce el tobillo opuesto al que ha chocado y se cae al suelo, haciéndole imposible el poder levantarse y con un dolor inmenso.

Hagrid sale de la cabaña como una flecha con la varita en ristre, tras él, Sirius y James le imitan.

- ¿Quién anda ahí? – Los tres la miran asombrados mientras, Lily, se toca el tobillo con fuerza y no puede evitar llorar, aunque no sabe muy bien el porqué.

- Lo siento, Hagrid. Tan sólo paseaba por aquí. – Dice como puede antes de que Hagrid se acerque a recogerla, Sirius se acerca y se mantiene a la espera, James no se mueve de su sitio.

- No te preocupes. ¿Puedes levantarte? – Hagrid la alza y la deja por unos segundos sin ayuda, cerciorándose de que si la suelta va a a caerse, así es.

- Creo que no. – Lily se agarra de nuevo al brazo grueso de Hagrid antes de caerse de nuevo.

- Chicos deberían llevar a esta muchacha a la enfermería, yo no puedo abandonar la cabaña a estas horas de la noche, ya lo saben.

- Mejor me marcho sola. – Lily intenta girar sobre su propio eje.

- Estás loca, Sirius y James son buenos chicos, te llevarán de inmediato a la enfermería.

- He dicho que no. ¿No sabes quién soy, cierto? – Lily le mira, aún surcada en lágrimas y con la voz tomada.

- No… pero eso que tiene que ver para… - El semigigante hace movimientos cortos y torpes sin entender.

- Soy Lily, Lily Evans, la que no tiene unas piernas normales. – Hagrid enmudece y siente la necesidad de marcharse y dejar que aquellos chiquillos solucionen en la intimidad lo que tengan que solucionar.

- Vamos, Evans, no seas tonta. No te lo tomes como algo malo. – Dice Sirius acariciándose su melena e intentando quitar hierro al asunto.

- Tú eres más gilipollas de lo que pensaba. – Los ojos de Lily, a pesar de ser menos penetrantes que los de Sirius, consiguen convertir a Sirius en un manso cachorro.

- Evans. Perdona, ¿Vale? Deja que te ayudemos. – Sirius se mueve como puede, intentando alzar a Lily del suelo sin tocarla.

- No se te ocurra ponerme un dedo encima. – La varita de Lily se mueve ávida entre sus dedos, eso bien lo sabe Sirius, y sabe, también, que si vuelve a intentar tocarla será su lengua lo que se mueva, para pronunciar un hechizo que le ponga los cuartos traseros en el lugar de los pies. – Y tú… tú… - Las palabras no pueden aflorar de la boca de Lily. – Menos mal que no tendrás que esperar eternamente. Aquí se cierra el círculo. Para siempre. – Los labios de Lily se cierran con fuerza y con ellos el último aliento de James, que siente que de verdad, esta vez sí, toda oportunidad con Lily se había esfumado.

Lily, se pone en pie, con la ayuda de una de las grandes y calientes manos del guardabosque que siente la impotencia de la muchacha con cada latido de su corazón, que hace que la corriente sanguínea le arda y le vibren las venas.

Avanza, poco a poco, a la pata coja, sujetándose de un árbol, de la pequeña estatua de un cuervo que hay cerca de la cabaña, rompiendo a llorar con cada paso y mordiéndose los labios para intentar no hacerlo.

James aprieta los puños y se clava las cortas uñas en las palmas, dejando marca. Fija los ojos en los pasos lentos e inciertos de Lily y mira al cielo, rogando a un Dios en el que ni siquiera cree.

Sus pasos, más firmes que nunca, a plomo contra la gravilla se aproximan con ardua velocidad a la ya frágil silueta de Lily.

La hace girar sobre su propio eje, ciento ochenta grados, dejándola frente a él, sin hacerla caer.

- No volveré a fallarte. – Los ojos son piadosos, almendrados, sinceros. Hay plegaria en ellos a pesar de no estar arrodillado, hay arrepentimiento a pesar de no pedir perdón, hay pena a pesar de no haber lágrimas.

Lily tiene dos opciones hacerle caso y volver a caer, tragándose su orgullo y honor Gryffindor, o puede marcharse a sabiendas de que pierde a James para siempre, por siempre.

Las piernas y el corazón no le dejan irse, le piden que confíe en esos ojos.

Ojos brunos, simples y comunes. Ojos perfectamente almendrados tanto en el color como en la forma. Ojos penetrantes en los que es fácil caer, no perderse como en los de Sirius, pero si caer, rendida, a los pies de su dueño.

Ojos que no lloran si es posible, que se estiran cuando ríe, que se cierran cuando sueña, que suspiran cuando miran, que aman cuando hablan.

Ahora, hablan. Hablan a borbotones y con prisas, sin pausas, sin espacios, palabra tras palabra, letras que se unen en una fila interminable de conceptos que sólo piden una oportunidad más, la última, la definitiva para ellos.

La sacude entre sus manos, haciéndola reaccionar.

- Lo prometo. – Los ojos la penetran como nunca, mareándola, haciéndola incapaz de decidirse, con el corazón latiendo a toda máquina.

- No vuelvas… - Las palabras no le salen, levanta el dedo amenazante y llora un poco más. – No puedo…

Y Lily no puede, es superior a ella, superior a sus fuerzas. Los ojos de James la taladran, la perforan, la desarman, literalmente, pidiéndole una respuesta que ella no puede darle.


	10. Chapter 10

He aquí, sin más.

No me gusta, pero os mereciais un final.

Pronto el epílogo, y un pronto de verdad.

10

La música le calma los nervios y le permite cerrar los ojos con profundidad para al fin dormirse. Las imágenes del atardecer le pasan por la mente una tras otra, simultáneas, superpuestas. En tonos rojos y azules y a una velocidad desmedida que sólo le deja fijarse en el tono rojo o azul de la imagen. Rojo para ella, azul para él.

La lluvia hace las imágenes difusas e incluso consigue hacer desaparecer a Sirius y Hagrid de la escena. Hace desaparecer, también, las lágrimas de su rostro y la rojez de su nariz, hace desaparecer el tobillo torcido y hace desaparecer, si lo desea con fuerza, las últimas palabras de James en la cabaña.

Tiembla en sueños y sudores fríos la inundan, como si entrara en un pensadero, pero no lo está haciendo. Sólo está dentro de su mente.

Se despierta, con un aspaviento y la luz de la luna llena le ilumina el rostro. Siente un frío inexorable y difícil de apaciguar. No va a poder dormirse de nuevo y detesta dar vueltas en la cama.

Se viste de manera informal, ni se le pasa por la cabeza colocarse el incómodo uniforme. La falda es demasiado corta y el jersey estaba enmarañado junto las sabanas humedecidas por su propio sudor.

Sus pasos producen eco al pisar los fríos suelos de los pasillos, las paredes de piedra gris forman túneles de viento helado que ha entrado desde la puerta del vestíbulo. Alguien había salido, hacía como poco un par de horas. Consultó su reloj, la una y cuarto de la madrugada. Si bien, a pesar de ser prefecta, no tenía permitido el deambular a esas horas por el castillo ni los jardines, que es a donde se dirigía, mucho menos permiso tenía cualquier otro alumno.

La excursión que tenía que servirle para desconectar, relajarse e intentar conciliar algo de sueño se convertía ahora en una de sus muchas misiones en busca de pequeños traviesos de primero o algunos más grandes de último curso con ganas de gastar una broma a la mañana siguiente.

Llegó al vestíbulo y se aseguró de no hacer mucho ruido al abrir y cerrar la gran puerta de madera de roble que parecía, y en realidad así era, anclada de por vida a los muros de Hogwarts.

El largo puente, que permitía cruzar el lago que separaba a la montaña que presidía Hogwarts del resto del valle, estaba helado y resbalaba a cada paso. Sin embargo un grupo bastante numerosos de huellas le permitió seguir un camino más seco hasta el final del puente.

Bajó poco a poco la pequeña montaña y pudo vislumbrar en la zona este como, lentamente, el humo de la chimenea de la cabaña de Hagrid se iba extinguiendo. Al otro lado las ramas inquietas del árbol boxeador se movían con fuerza, como si luchara contra el viento. Tan solo pisar la húmeda hierba su tobillo le recordó que no estaba al cien por cien.

Hacía años que no acudía ahí, sacó el frasco con el líquido azul centelleante, de su bolsillo y se acercó con detenimiento hacia el árbol, con la varita en ristre por si algo salía mal.

Miró al cielo y la luna llena iluminaba de pleno todo el gran árbol, estaba más inquieto de lo normal, como si quisiera mover todas sus ramas a toda costa. Le dio cierta pena verter la poción en el suelo y ver como el árbol se iba apagando y cayendo en ese letargo que le duraría, según los antiguos cálculos de Lily una hora.

Utilizar una poción del sueño eterno accidentalmente con uno de los lirios que tenía a su cargo en el invernadero y su habilidad para las pociones había encontrado un modo de burlar al gran árbol sin necesidad de buscar algún nudo que lo detuviera, aunque dudaba de que ese nudo existiera.

Se sentó a los lomos de una de las raíces y se estiró para acariciarla, le encantaba relajarse en sus grandes raíces a pesar de que sabía que si despertaba la haría pedazos en menos que canta un gallo de madrugada. Las ramas estaban, pero, heladas. Decidió que acurrucarse entre dos de ellas pero con el trasero en el suelo sería mucho más calorífico que estar en contacto directo con el hielo que inundaba al árbol, quizás por eso se meneaba de ese modo.

En cuanto se aposentó en el hueco de aquellas dos ramas el suelo cayó bajo sus pies, o más bien ella cayó bajo otro suelo. Uno de madera, de un oscuro túnel.

La varita se le clavó en el costado y en parte lo agradeció porque así la localizó de inmediato.

Con un "lumos" consiguió que la varita se irguiera como una linterna y le iluminara el camino. Primero apuntó al techo donde las ramas del aún dormido árbol se mantenían en reposo. A su izquierda una pared de tierra, a su derecha un pasillo que subía repentinamente en unos escalones de madera como el suelo.

Un grupo de huellas parecidas, por el grosor y el número, a las dejadas en el puente habían sido dejadas sobre el suelo empolvado, al parecer también anteriormente pisado.

Los pasos hacían rechinar los tablones de madera bajo sus pies y su respiración parecía oírse como hilo musical en ese extraño túnel. Al final de las escaleras una trampilla cerrada la esperaba. Tiró de ella con la mano libre pero la trampilla no cedió.

Con un sencillo "alohomora" la trampilla se abrió por completo. Salió con la varita por delante y apuntando a una sala que parecía haber sido un antiguo comedor. Sillones y algunos muebles estaban cubiertos de sabanas y polvo, polvo que no había sido retirado en años.

Se asomó a una de las ventanas después de asegurarse de que en ese comedor no había nadie, de hecho no había nada, ni siquiera ratas. La vista le resultaba familiar y si no hubiera sido tan poco confiada hubiera asegurado que se trataba de Hogsmeade.

Las huellas ahora inundaban la estancia, pero eran distintas. Las huellas de zapatos o zapatillas se habían transformado en huellas de animales. Aunque sólo podía distinguir las huellas de lo que parecía ser un perro.

Se asustó al pensar que quizás fuera un perro muy grande rabioso, o peor que no fuera un perro y fuera un zorro o un lobo. Pensó en abandonar esa casa cuando ruidos desde la parte de arriba de la casa la alarmaron. Un gruñido y una voz humana.

Pensó en que quizás alguien se había metido en la casa y se había encontrado al dueño de las pisadas. Eligió correr hacia arriba, escalón tras escalón, con la varita en alto, esperando poder salvar a alguien de un posible ataque.

Llegó hasta arriba y un fuerte estruendo sonó tras la puerta que tenía en frente. Las luces, encendidas en esa planta, parpadearon momentáneamente y la puerta pareció quebrarse un poco. Estaba claro, algún tipo de criatura estaba atacando a alguien. Tenía que avisar al director y a la profesora Mc Gonagall de inmediato o alguien podía morir. Pero si salía en su busca quién le decía a ella que el animal no habría acabado ya con, lo que se imaginaba ya, un pobre anciano vagabundo en busca de calor una noche tan fría.

Se acercó más a la puerta, rozó los trozos quebrados y un aullido de potencia sobrehumana le heló la sangre.

Abrió la puerta con fuerza y la ventana de la habitación se quebró en mil pedazos. Un golpe de aire entró por donde antes había cristal y cerró la puerta de un portazo. Sintió la puerta tras de si, el aire frío en la cara y un extraño silencio.

No iluminó la sala con un hechizo sino que se conformó con la luz de la luna que penetraba de la ventana, forzó la vista e intuyó formas. Creyó oír una respiración pausada y profunda, rozando el rugido.

Oyó unos pasos, unos cascos que de pronto cesan.

- ¿Evans? – La voz la asusta y la sorprende.

- Expeliermus. – Una luz roja sale de su varita apuntando al vacío, la criatura se despierta y ruge con toda su fuerza, alzando su cuerpo, dejándose iluminar por la luz que entra por la ventana, dejando que Lily vea por primera vez a un hombre lobo.

El animal desgarra la ropa que lleva y husmeando, sin dejar de mostrar un rostro infernal enmascarado por unos ojos melosos, huele y procesa. Una presa.

La mira directamente a los ojos, gira la cabeza, medio entendiendo que no debe atacarla, menea la cabeza y enseña los dientes. Va a ir a por ella.

Lily no sabe reaccionar y las manos le tiemblan, se le cae la varita y las fauces de la bestia salivan corriendo hacia ella, sin freno.

Algo aparta de un golpe la figura, cada vez más cercana, del hombre lobo. La poca luz entrante por la ventana no le deja ver que pasa mientras oye rugidos y movimientos bruscos, sonidos huecos, gemidos tristes.

Unas manos humanas la azuzan hacia la puerta, se la abren y la echan fuera. Algo golpea la puerta y su corazón late de nuevo. Reacciona y se da cuenta de lo que ha pasado. Se da cuenta de cómo la muerte le ha rozado las narices y ella no ha sabido como reaccionar. No se siente enfadada consigo misma por no haber sabido desenvolverse, no se siente frustrada ni arrepentida por no haber dedicado más ahínco a defensa contra las artes oscuras en vez de a pociones, sólo se siente asustada. Asustada y atemorizada, con el miedo recorriéndole la sangre y las lágrimas agolpándose en sus ojos, deseosas de salir. Respira de nuevo e intenta centrarse y reaccionar, sigue inmóvil delante de la puerta sin varita en las manos y los brazos algo extendidos hacia delante, ayudándola a mantener un equilibrio que pierde por momentos.

La manija de la puerta se abre y el cuerpo sucio y malherido de James abandona la sala que ella misma ha dejado hace pocos segundos. Cierra la puerta tras de si, sacude sus manos y la mira, reprochante.

- ¿Qué coño estás haciendo? ¿Se puede saber que se te pasa a ti por la cabeza? ¿Qué recóndita y retorcida idea te ha traído aquí? ¿ES que estás loca? ¿Crees que vas a conseguir más atención habiendo visto lo que has visto? ¿O estás juga… - No puede hacer otra cosa que dejar de vociferar, de gritar, de hablar.

Los brazos de Lily se han extendido hacia él en un abrazo caliente y asustadizo. No solloza, llora a lágrima viva sobre su pecho más aterrada que nunca y buscando en los brazos de James una protección indescriptible. Tiembla cuando él posa los brazos sobre su espalda. El abrazo es bonito y desesperado, pero ella esta fría como un témpano de hielo. Sigue llorando y nota su respiración entrecortada, sus latidos rápidos y fraccionados por sollozos.

Lily intenta mantener la compostura, a pesar de haberla perdido ya, e intenta calmarse, relajarse, inspirar y expirar con lentitud.

-Lily… - La voz de James se torna melosa y apacible. – Lo siento, no pensaba que te asustarías, estoy demasiado acostumbrado a verlo… Perdona, de verdad, no he pensado en cuanto podía llegar a afectarte… - La caricia a su espalda es suave , abarcando con su mano grande y ancha el máximo de superficie, relajándola en cada pasada. Susurra – e implora en cierto modo- que se calme porque esa situación se le sale de las manos, o al menos eso cree él, pues ella parece pensar que ha nacido para eso. Para estar ahí. Con ella. Siempre.

- Lo siento. – La voz de Lily suena apagada y suave. – No… no… no debí…

- No, no lo sientas. Tú no sabías nada. Me he puesto nervioso…

- No es eso. – Se despega de sus brazos, tan sólo un poco, lo justo para verle los ojos, alzando la cabeza, para llegar a su altura. Tiene las pupilas dilatadas, los ojos llenos de lagrimas, la frente perlada en sudor e irradia calor por las manos y las mejillas, aunque no está roja, está blanca, blanca como el papel.

-¿Entonces?- Ahora es él el que se aparta, para agachar un poco la cabeza y mirarle a los ojos, sujetándola por los codos con suavidad.

- Es por todo. Por haber venido, por haber ido a la cabaña de Hagrid, por haberme quedado a escuchar, por no confiar en ti, por decirte que no podía hacerlo, que no era capaz, por perder mi última oportunidad y a su vez la tuya, por no poder entregarme a ti sin reservas, por no poder maldita sea, por no poder decirte que te quiero.

La última bocanada de aire sale de sus pulmones con fuerza, híper ventilando, exhalando. Se marea y se desmaya con la imagen de los ojos de James, dulces como la almendra.


	11. Chapter 11

Con fuerzas renovadas,

Con esperanza,

HRHED

**EPÍLOGO**

Esa mañana se sentía terriblemente extraña, le dolía la tripa y le temblaban las piernas. Se sentía desequilibrada, de forma literal, y le parecía que la habitación olía a mandrágora pasada.

Casi sin rumbo fijo, la tez blanca y la visión borrosa localizó el baño de la habitación, a tientas buscó las manijas del grifo de la ducha y se metió dentro, aún con la ropa puesta. Sabía que iba a marearse y desmayarse, era algo que le pasaba con facilidad, la tensión baja y la poca capacidad para gestionar las emociones no la ayudaban.

El agua fría le cayó como un resorte sobre la cabeza, sobre la nuca, mojando su cuerpo. Abrió los ojos por instinto y con la vista más capacitada se miró, casi sin levantar la cabeza. Lleva los calcetines y los pantalones puestos, la camiseta verde se humedece y se vuelve negra. Extrañada frunce el ceño y se masajea la sien, se mira por primera vez las manos y ve una pequeña herida en el brazo izquierdo.

Intenta hacer trabajar su mente a marchas forzadas pero la maquinaria parece estar bloqueada, a la espera de algo de azúcar para funcionar. Se aparta el pelo de la cara y observa a su alrededor. Mira con atención la cortina de la ducha, de color rojo fuego, los colgadores con leones cobrizos, la espuma de afeitar sobre la estantería… ¿Espuma de afeitar?

La imagen de James le asalta la cabeza y un centenar de imágenes se agolpan en su mente para pasar a toda velocidad, recordando paso a paso la noche anterior. El frío, el sauce, la trampilla, las pisadas, el hombre lobo, la luz roja, la luna, la puerta, James y sus gritos, James y sus zarandeos, James y su cuerpo acolchado, James y su voz de caramelo…

Poco a poco tantea las paredes y localiza, en uno de los colgadores una toalla con ribetes dorados. Cierra el grifo y se seca la cara, se la coloca sobre los hombros. Se quita los calcetines y los cuelga en la barra de la cortina. Se mira en el espejo y se ve por primera vez. Tiene la cara blanca, ojeras oscuras y el pelo hecho una maraña mojada. Un aspecto increíble, en definitiva.

Sale del baño y cierra la puerta con recelo. La habitación de los chicos está realmente ordenada, mucho más que la suya, de hecho. Solo una tiene las cortinas descorridas, la más cercana (por suerte) al baño y donde parece haber dormido ella. Es la de James, hay una Barredora reluciente apoyada sobre el cabezal, dos pares de gafas de pasta negra sobre la mesita y encima del baúl hay una capa hecha un revoltijo que brilla de forma incandescente. Sobre la cama descansa su abrigo y su bufanda, también su jersey azul.

Oye cómo una cortina se descorre, la de la cama de Remus, fácilmente identificables por los innumerables libros que la rodean, de forma ordenada, pero masiva. Pero es James el que sale medio guiñando los ojos, en pijama.

- Por fin te has despertado.- La voz de James es gutural y adormilada. – Me has tenido asustado, yo quería llevarte a la enfermería, pero Sirius dijo que solo necesitabas descansar. Llevas tres horas inconsciente.

- ¿Dónde está Remus? – Cuando lo pregunta la respuesta le aparece en la mente de forma instantánea. Las extrañezas de Remus, su aire melancólico, sus faltas de asistencia mensuales…

- Está en la enfermería… suele tardar un par de días en recuperarse.- James se le acerca, pero se desvía finalmente. Abre los cajones de una de las cómodas y saca un pantalón gris y una camiseta del mismo color. – Son los más pequeños que tengo, cámbiate o enfermarás.- James sonríe de medio lado y le acerca la ropa.

- Gracias. – Lily vuelve al baño y se cambia colgando su ropa de la barra de la cortina y sin pensar que un hechizo podría haberle solventado esos problemas, aunque ni siquiera sabe dónde está su varita, si es que sigue entera.

Cuando Lily vuelve a la habitación James la espera sentado en su cama, con las gafas puestas y el pelo más revuelto. Lily se sienta a su lado y sube las piernas a la cama, abrazándose a sí misma.

- Te agradecería que lo que has visto hoy, no… - James se remueve algo intranquilo.

- No te preocupes, Remus también me importa. Os he delatado suficientes veces, podré resistirme esta vez. – Lily se siente extrañamente ligera y ver a James en pijama, en su cama, le parece extrañamente natural.

- ¿Y puede saberse que hacías a esas horas? – James se lo pregunta entre curioso y preocupado. Lily no sabe cómo se siente en confianza, paz y seguridad. Recuerda las conversaciones en la sala común y se deja caer sobre la cama.

- No podía dormir. Un día raro. – Lily se concentra en el techo de la cama y observa que está lleno de fotografías que se mueven. James la imita y se estira a su lado, mirándola.

- Sobre eso, lo siento. – James sigue mirándola, aplastando la patilla de su gafa contra el colchón.

- No te preocupes. Es lo que tiene un colegio de magia y hechicería, que como poco, es raro. – Lily se detiene a observar a un pequeño James, que juega con una pelota y a una hermosa mujer, de pelo rojo que juega con él.

- Para ti es raro, para mi es perfectamente natural. Es algo hereditario, innato – James se gira hacia arriba y observa las fotografías junto a Lily.

- ¿Quién es la mujer pelirroja que juega contigo? – Lily nota algo extraño y familiar en los ojos de la mujer pero no logra reconocerla.

- Mi madre. – Lily le mira, por primera vez desde hace rato, y él se gira para devolverle la mirada. Se la sostienen mutuamente y Lily se da cuenta de lo cómoda que se siente, de lo bien que la hace sentir James cuando es el James de verdad y no el socarrón presumido. – Para ti será raro, pero para mí es perfectamente natural. Es algo hereditario, innato. – Se sorprende ante sus propias palabras.

- ¿El qué exactamente? – Lily le mira con atención y James sonríe de medio lado, con brillo en los ojos, con hambre en la mirada.

- Estar enamorado de una pelirroja. – Hay algo de galán en sus palabras, en su pose sujetándose la cabeza con la mano, en la forma natural de decirlo. Pero también hay un poco del James inseguro y nervioso, de cómo la mano tensa ha descansado, indecisa, a pocos centímetros de la cintura de Lily, de cómo su cuello está preparado para recibir el escalofrío de la negativa.

Lily se acerca, mucho, piel con piel, nariz con nariz. Y ambos se besan. Porque Lily ya había besado a James y James había besado a Lily, pero aún no se habían besado. Al menos no como debe ser, con ganas y permiso, con anhelo y nervios, invitándose el uno al otro y deleitándose.

- Vas a matarme. – James se revuelve y coloca su cabeza sobre el cuello de Lily. – Si vuelves a echarte para atrás me voy a volver loco de verdad.- James la mira divertido pero con seriedad en sus palabras.

- Quédate conmigo. – Lily acaricia su pelo y mira sus ojos almendrados, podría estar así durante horas.

- ¿Ahora?- James la mira embelesado y con una mano juguetona sobre la cintura de Lily.

- Siempre.

La sonrisa de James se vuelve grande y luminosa, le ocupa casi toda la cara y traspasa todos los poros de su piel. No sabe lo real que van a ser sus palabras pero a James le parecen la melodía más hermosa que ha escuchado nunca.

Cuando vuelven a besarse, Lily hace la promesa mental de no volver a separarse de él, por muchos señores oscuros que acechen su futuro.


End file.
